1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a gate driving module, a display apparatus having the gate driving module and a method of driving a display panel using the gate driving module.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus may include a first substrate including a pixel electrode, a second substrate including a common electrode and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first and second substrate. An electric field is generated by voltages applied to the pixel electrode and the common electrode. By adjusting an intensity of the electric field, a transmittance of a light passing through the liquid crystal layer is adjusted so that a desired image is displayed.
A display apparatus may include a display panel and a panel driver. The display panel includes a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines. The panel driver includes a gate driver providing gate signals to the gate lines and a data driver providing data voltages to the data lines.
When the gate signals having different timings are generated, levels of the gate signals may vary so that gate signals having a uniform level are not transmitted to the display panel. Thus, a display quality of the display panel may deteriorate.